The device of this application relates to a door-operating apparatus for an X-ray analyzer, and more particularly to a door-operating apparatus for an X-ray analyzer which can move a drawer on which a sample table is placed out of an analyzer body in synchronism with the opening of the door.
It is fairly difficult to set or reset a sample on a sample table provided within a conventional sealed apparatus. In order to make this operation easier, proposals have been made to increase the size of the door of the apparatus to widen its opening, or position the sample table closer to the door, but the construction of the apparatus makes these remedies difficult.
An object of the device of this application is to provide an extremely effective means of eliminating this defect. The device of this application is constructed so that, during the operation of opening the door of the apparatus to which the device is applied, a slider on which a sample table is placed is moved out of the apparatus in synchronism with the opening of the door, and the slider supporting the sample table is moved inward in synchronism with the closing of the door so that it is set at a measurement position within the apparatus.